


untitled

by writerdragonfly



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We cannot meet death better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompted by [farflungstars](http://farflungstars.tumblr.com).
> 
> My first attempt at Chrono Trigger fic. Feedback welcome and encouraged. <3

They have been together for what feels like millennia, skipping across time and battling those who would seek to destroy humanity, rewriting timelines and challenging the very destiny of the world itself–they have lived and died and been resurrected, breathed adventure and gasped with action, brought prophecy to fruition and slayed it in turn–they have watched as history spun around them and refused to allow the twisted tangle of ruin to come about in any of the lands they walk upon; they have followed Crono to do this, so it does not surprise them when it’s Crono (Crono, who is quiet and silent but so very far from meek, who is good and just and who was worth every arduous task to bring back), it does not surprise them when in the quiet stillness in the moments before they are set to embark on what very well may be the world’s last chance to stop Lavos from swallowing the core of the earth whole Crono says, “We cannot meet death better,” because they all know the truth of it and still step beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post [here.](https://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/140726775430/they-have-been-together-for-what-feels-like)
> 
> If anyone knows where the original quote comes from, please let me know. <3


End file.
